


Bamboo Sheets

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fever Dream, Fluff, Marichat, fluff month, ml fluff month, mlfluffmonth, mlfluffmonth day 23, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 23 || Sick Day || A sick Marinette starts having fever dreams about Chat Noir taking care of her. Are they really dreams though?





	Bamboo Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> This is written on the tail end of some painkillers and very short so I have no idea if it's even good. Enjoy :D
> 
> Also, did you know that bamboo sheets are really cooling? I didn't and now I definitely need some after finding this out.

Marinette was dying. Okay, she wasn’t actually dying, but she felt like she was with how bad her cold was. She’d even started having fever dreams of Chat Noir coming into her room and taking care of her. There was one dream where he had laid cool compresses on her forehead until her fever had been brought down a little. There was another where he’d come and fed her his mother’s special soup that he said he’d made from scratch.

His most adorable gesture had been that night’s dream. He’d brought her Gabriel brand bamboo sheets in her favorite pattern because she’d mumbled in the previous fever dream that her cheap ones were too hot. As he pulled the cooling sheets up around her, Marinette had pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Have I told you you’re my favorite kitty.” She cracked her eyes open a bit as he pulled away to find Chat blushing furiously. Marinette closed her eyes again and sighed, sinking into her new, cooler sheets. “If only you were Adrien, then you’d be my favorite person and my favorite kitty.”

When Chat stumbled back at her words, Marinette’s brows drew together. That was a weird reaction for him to have in a fever dream. “Wh-what? Adrien Agreste is your favorite person?”

Not noticing the slight quake in Chat’s voice, Marinette sighed dreamily. “Yeah, I’m kind of in love with him.” The choking noise Chat made had Marinette cracking her eyes open again. “Kitty?”

“Uh, I, um, I have to go, um, g-goodnight princess.” Blissfully unaware of Chat’s turmoil, Marinette hummed out a goodnight before he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and escaped through the balcony door.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day, Marinette woke up feeling much better. Her fever had broken through the night, probably thanks to the bamboo sheets. Wait. The bamboo sheets that shouldn’t have been there because Chat hadn’t actually been taking care of her. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
